marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kayla Silverfox
thumb|280px :"¿Por qué la Luna está tan sola? Porque ella tiene un amante. Su nombre era Kuekuatsu y vivieron juntos en el mundo de los espíritus. Y cada noche, serían recorrer los cielos juntos. Sin embargo, uno de los otros espíritus estaba celoso. Trickster quería la Luna para él. Así le dijo a Kuekuatsu que la luna había pedido flores; le dijo a venir a nuestro mundo y ella recoger algunas rosas silvestres. Pero Kuekuatsu no sabía que una vez que deja el mundo de los espíritus, nunca puedes volver. Y cada noche, mira para arriba en el cielo y ve la Luna y aúlla a su nombre. Pero... él nunca puede tocarla otra vez." :―Kayla Mafi75[fte.] mutant who has telepathic and hypnotic abilities. " lang="es">'Kayla Mafi75' fue una mutante que tiene habilidades telepáticas e hipnóticos. mutant who has telepathic and hypnotic abilities. " lang="es"> Biografía ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Logan went back to Canada, where he resided in a cabin, high in the mountains, with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, who helps calm him though his nightmares of the past. Six years they lived together, until Kayla is apparently killed by Victor Creed, which desolates Logan and causes him to search for William Stryker's assistance. As Logan is about to get his skeleton injected with adamantium, he asks for dogtags bearing the name "Wolverine", inspired by a story Kayla told him about a spirit who was tricked into being parted forever from his lover the Moon, the spirit- whose name translates as 'Wolverine'- subsequently forced to look at the Moon forever and never be with her again. ">Después de abandonar el proyecto de equipo X, Logan regresó a Canadá, donde vivió en una cabaña, en las montañas, con su novia Kayla Silverfox, que ayuda a calmar a él aunque sus pesadillas del pasado. Seis años vivieron juntos, hasta que Kayla es aparentemente asesinada por Victor Creed, que desolates a Logan y lo hace buscar ayuda de William Stryker. Como Logan está a punto de obtener su esqueleto inyectado con adamantium, pide para placa de Identificacion lleva el nombre de "Wolverine", inspirado en una historia de Kayla le habló de un espíritu que fue engañado para que se despidieron para siempre de su amante de la Luna, el espíritu-cuyo nombre se traduce como 'Wolverine' - posteriormente obligado a mirar a la Luna para siempre y nunca estar con ella otra vez. Emma, who is also in the prison, only to be placated by him and told to wait. Creed comes in and Kayla tries to persuade him that Stryker is only using them. This doesn't work and Creed, grasping her throat (apparently immune to her powers), promises her death for real this go around. Logan hears her screams and comes to her rescue almost killing Creed but is convinced by Kayla that if he does that he will then be no better then Stryker. She also convinces him that she truly loves him. ">Algún tiempo después, cuando Wolverine irrumpe en las instalaciones de arma X, Kayla enciende vivo - su muerte fue trucada con hidroclorotiazida, por lo que el Stryker podría engañar a Logan para participar en su proyecto. Su tarea fue mantener un ojo en él durante sus seis años juntos y manipular a un estado de complacencia con su poder mutante de persuasión. Esto hiere profundamente a Logan y decide dejarlo todo y seguir adelante con su vida, dejando todo atrás. Poco después de la salida de Logan, Kayla se enfrenta a Stryker exigiendo la liberación de su hermana Emma, que también está en la cárcel, sólo para ser aplacaban a por él y le dijo que espere. Credo viene en y Kayla trata de persuadirlo a que Stryker sólo los está utilizando. Esto no funciona y credo, agarrando su garganta (aparentemente inmune a sus poderes), promete a su muerte de verdad este go alrededor. Logan oye sus gritos y viene a su rescate casi matando Creed pero es convencido por Kayla que si lo hace entonces será mejor no entonces Stryker. Ella también le convence que ella realmente lo ama. Weapon XI. Logan orders the others to find another way out so that he can engage this new abomination on his own. As they explore an alternate escape route, Fox is wounded by sniper fire and sends her sister, along with the other mutants on, while she goes back to look for Logan. She meets him again by a destroyed reactor tower, and Wolverine starts carrying her toward the plane. Stryker walks up behind them and shoots Logan in the back, and later in the head, with adamantium bullets, which are the only things that can supposedly 'hurt' him. This knocks him out long enough for him to go after Silver Fox but she turns the tables by touching his ankle and at first forces him to put the gun to his own head. Killing him was not her style however so she instead commands him to "walk until you bleed... Then keep walking." She then dies of her injuries. When Wolverine awakes, he doesn't recognize her anymore (the bullets hitting his brain caused amnesia). He seals her eyes shut, and walks away. ">Kayla y Logan van para liberar a su hermana, junto con los otros mutantes encarcelados. Mientras les lleva fuera de las instalaciones, abren puertas de hangar para revelar el Arma XI. Logan ordena a los demás a encontrar otra salida para que puedan enganchar esta abominación nuevo en su propia. Mientras exploran una ruta de escape alternativa, Fox es herido por disparos de francotiradores y envía a su hermana, junto con los otros mutantes, mientras que ella vuelve a buscar a Logan. Lo conoce nuevo por una torre de reactor destruido, y Wolverine comienza le lleva hacia el avión. STRYKER sube detrás de ellos y dispara a Logan en la parte posterior y más tarde en la cabeza, con balas de adamantium, que son las únicas cosas que pueden supuestamente 'hacerle'. Esto lo deja fuera lo suficientemente largo como para que se vaya después de zorro de plata pero ella vuelve a las tablas por tocar su tobillo y al principio lo obliga a poner la pistola a su cabeza. Matarlo no era su estilo sin embargo tan ella manda en su lugar a "caminar hasta que sangra... A continuación, seguir caminando." Entonces ella muere de sus heridas. Cuando Wolverine despierta, él no reconocerla ya (las balas golpeando su cerebro causada amnesia). Sella sus ojos cerrados y se aleja. Rasgos de carácter En lugar del factor de curación acelerado que Silver Fox fue dado en los cómics, posee una capacidad de control táctil mente donde ella puede controlar la mente de cualquiera que toca, aunque parece que Logan y Victor Creed son inmunes a su capacidad debido a sus factores curativos. Relaciones *Emma - hermana. *Wolverine - amante. *William Stryker - enemigo. *Victor Creed - enemigo. *Arma XI - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine '' (Primera aparición) , Lynn Collins Detrás de las escenas *Michelle Monaghan iba a desempeñar el papel, pero rechazó debido a conflictos de programación. Trivia *En los cómics, zorro de plata no es un mutante, pero ella tiene un factor de curación artificial, que no se menciona en la película. Ha sido también miembro de HYDRA. *Poder del zorro de plata en la película es similar a otro mutante de comics de Alpha Flight , soplo. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Silvefox Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:HYDRA